What Could Have Been
by Belco
Summary: What if Cedric and Miranda had met in their youth. Wrote this today and will post up a new chapter when I can. It's going to be a short story. In this story I must stress that Cedric is 19 and Miranda is 18. Am open to requests for this story. Anyway please please review...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo
1. Chapter 1

~ What Could Have Been ~

As Cedric gathered supplies for his Father Goodwin the Great who

worked as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia he rolled his eyes cursing the

day when he too would take his Father's place.

"I don't see why I have to take his place. Why can't they just find

someone else" muttered Cedric to the young raven sitting on his shoulder.

The raven who Cedric had named Wormwood or "Wormie" for short

cawed quietly and rubbed his head off Cedric's cheek sensing his

master's discomfort. Some would call raven's stupid but Wormwood was

clever enough to know what went on in the Goodwin Family. He'd

witnessed Goodwin the Great mock his Cedric's dreams of becoming a

teacher, telling Cedric that he would learn sorcery and potions and then

take his Father's place as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia. Cedric's

Mother was completely different always encouraging her son, telling him

to ignore his Father and follow his own dreams. Feeling his eyes close,

Wormwood dozed off thankful for the magical heat that radiated off his

master's shoulder.

Looking down at the list his Father had given him Cedric saw the last

item for him to retrieve, the hocus crocrus flower. Groaning Cedric left

the castle grounds and made his way to the meadow outside of Dunwitty

village where some hocus crocus grew.

"Trust Father to send me there. I wish he would gather these ingredients

himself and just leave me alone" muttered Cedric to himself as he

walked quicly along the road.

The meadow was quiet when Cedric arrived. Breathing in a sigh of relief

Cedric walked into the meadow and smiled. He loved how peaceful it

was here as it made a change from the constant noise of the castle. After

searching the dense corner of the meadow Cedric finally located the

hocus crocus flower and bending down he picked the flower before

straightening his back to admire the purple flower. His Father had always

told him that the Hocus Crocrus flower had amazing healing powers.

"Well that's all the ingredients Wormie. I can finally sit down and rest

my legs" said Cedric as he sat under an oak tree where some pink

wildflowers grew.

The peaceful surroundings made Cedric smile but that smile dropped

when he heard a beautiful humming beside him. Turning his head he saw

a beautiful young woman probably eighteen picking some of the

wildflowers. She was slim and wore a red dress faded from being worn

constantly. Her face had a look of kindness and her green eyes blazed

against her cheekbones. Her full lips were etched in a smile and her was

brown with gentle curls and cascaded down her back.

"She's beautiful like an angel" thought Cedric.


	2. Chapter 2

~ What Could Have Been ~

Hearing the humming Wormwood awoke and seeing the young woman

he cawed frightening her from her musical trance. Seeing the odd pair

sitting under a tree a few feet away from her she smiled and said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you and your crow".

Chuckling softly Cedric stood up and stroking Wormwood's head to

quieten the stressed raven he said "actually he's a raven but by the way

he carries on he might as well be a crow".

Disgusted by his master's comment Wormwood flew up into the tree

watching the young woman with venemous eyes.

The young woman looked at the raven and turning to the young man

with inky black hair she smiled.

"I've never seen you here in the meadow, are you new to Dunwitty?" she

asked as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Blushing slightly Cedric looked at the ground and replied "I've been here

a few times before, I live at the castle where my Father works as the

Royal Sorcerer".

The young woman's eyes lit up and she asked "you're Goodwin the

Great's son?".

Smiling slightly Cedric nodded his head and replied "yes I am. My

name's Cedric, what's your name?".

The young woman blushed and looking at the ground she replied "my

name is Miranda". Looking at the bouquet of flowers Miranda had been

picking Cedric stepped closer to her and asked "shouldn't a woman be

receiving flowers than having to pick them for herself?".

Miranda smiled slightly and replied "there for my Mother, she's been sick

for a long time and doctors don't know what's wrong with her".

Cedric looked at the ground shocked that this young woman would open

up about her ill Mother to a complete stranger. Looking down at the

Hocus Crocrus in his hand he thought about the healing powers it had.

Clearing his throat Cedric placed the Hocus Crocrus on top of Miranda's

bouquet he said "crush that flower into a fine powder when you get

home and add it to warm water and get your Mother to drink it all".

Miranda looked at Cedric confused before asking "will it make my

Mother better Cedric?".

"It should. My Father told me that that flower has magical healing

powers so it's worth a shot" replied Cedric as he gathered the ingredients

into the crook of his arm. Smiling Miranda said "thank you Cedric. I'll

see you tomorrow after lunch if you're here at the meadow".

Nodding his head Cedric said "I'll be here".

Miranda watched the young man walk away with the raven flying close

to him before rushing home to use the strange purple flower as a

medicine for her ill Mother.

As Cedric entered the castle grounds he sighed happily that the meeting

with the young village woman had brightened his day. Entering the tower

kitchen where his parents stood waiting he was hugged immediately by

his Mother who said "thank Merlin you're safe Ceddykins".

Cedric gave his Father a confused look and Goodwin glared at his son

before asking "where were you?".

Placing the ingredients on the kitchen table Cedric sat at the table to eat

the stew his Mother had reheated before replying "I met a young woman

from Dunwitty village and I guess I lost track of time".

Goodwin looked down at the ingredients and seein the missing Hocus

Crocrus flower he turned to his son and asked "where's the Hocus

Crocrus flower?".

Cedric hunched his shoulders and replied "I gave it to Miranda so she

could give it to her ill Mother". Goodwin nodded his head and said "you

can go get another one tomorrow".

Smiling Cedric finished his stew and said "I'm meeting Miranda

tomorrow so I'll get it then. Well goodnight Mother, goodnight Father". Goodwin watched his son leave the kitchen before turning to Winifred who was smiling after her son's announcement of the young village woman.

"Winifred this thing with the village woman can't be allowed to become

serious" said Goodwin softly.

"Why?" asked Winifred angry that her husband was stopping their son

from being happy.

"Because in three days Cedric will be leaving Enchancia for three years

to complete his training in sorcery so he can take over as the Royal

Sorcerer of Enchancia when I retire" replied Goodwin as he left the

kitchen to go to bed.

Watching him leave Winifred shook her head sadly knowing nothing

would change her husband's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

~ What Could Have Been ~

Night passed quickly and as Cedric sat down to eat his breakfast Goodwin looked at Winifred before turning to Cedric and saying "Cedric I have some news to tell you".

Cedric looked at his Mother who seemed somewhat distant before asking "what is it?".

Goodwin who knew how his son would react looked at the table before looking at his son and replied "well including today, in three days you'll be leaving Enchancia to

complete your training in sorcery so you'll be able to take my place as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia when I retire".

Cedric looked at his Mother who was staring at the floor with a look of sadness that she had lost her son forever. Clearing his throat he thought of the happiness he could

have with Miranda if things went well before looking at his Father saying "I'm not going anywhere".

Goodwin slammed his hand on the table fustrated with his son's remark and said "yes you are. Everything has been arranged, this is what you were meant to do".

Staring at the floor Cedric felt a sadness build up in his heart. "What about Miranda?" he asked as he clenched his fists tightly.

Goodwin looked at his son for a few minutes before saying "she's just a village girl Cedric, she will forget about you and anyway when you get back you will have plenty of

time to settle down with some woman".

Cedrin ran his hands through his black hair before asking "how long will I be gone?".

Goodwin stood up and replied "three years Cedric. Best thing to do is tell this Miranda you have to leave to complete your sorcery training. If she waits for you then good but

if she dosen't then move on".

Cedric watched his Father leave the kitchen before standing up. Grabbing an apple from the fruit basket he placed a comforting hand on his Mother's shoulder and said "I'm

going to the meadow, I'll be home this afternoon".

Winifred nodded her head and watched her son leave the house.

A gentle breeze ruffled Cedric's hair as he walked slowly along the road. Everything his Father had told him played over in his head. He didn't want to leave but he knew his

Father would be furious and would shame him if he didn't carry on as the Royal Sorcerer.

The meadow was quiet when Cedric reached it. Sitting under the same tree he as he had done the day before Cedric closed his syes and waited patiently.

It wasn't long before Cedric heard the humming and opening his eyes he saw Miranda walking toward him dressed in a yellow dress with a lace trim. Smiling he stood up and

walked over to her.

Miranda smiled at Cedric and taking his hand in hers she looked into his brown eyes and said "thanks to you my Mother recovered overnight. It's like she was never ill".

Cedric smiled and squeezing her hand gently he said "it wasn't me, it was the Hocus Crocrus flower".

"But you gave me that flower so it was you" said Miranda as the walked toward the tree where she had first met Cedric.

Sitting down under the tree Miranda saw a faraway look in Cedric's eyes as if something was bothering him. Taking a deep breath she looked down at their hands still

entwined and asked "is there something wrong Cedric?".

Cedric leaned back against the tree and taking out his wand which he kept in his sleeve he replied "my Father told me this morning that in three days I have to leave

Enchancia for three years to complete my training in sorcery so I can take his place as the Royal Sorcerer when he retires".

Miranda looked across the meadow saddened by his news. She liked Cedric and was hoping that maybe just maybe they would become closer.

Laying her head on his shoulder Miranda closed her eyes and whispered "I'll miss you Cedric".

Slipping his arm around her waist Cedric pulled her closer to him and said "I'm going to miss you too".

Standing outside the meadow sheltered by the shadows Goodwin watched his son and the village woman. He knew seperating Cedric from having a life with this woman was

wrong but as he saw it, cedric was his son and would carry on the family line as the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia.


	4. Chapter 4

~ What Could Have Been ~

As Cedric walked home he thought about the three days he had spent with Miranda. First day was meeting her and giving her a magic flower to heal her Mother. The second

day was spent sitting close together under a tree. It would have been perfect if he hadn't told her that he had to leave Enchancia for three years to complete his training in

sorcery. Today was different though.

Flashback

As Cedric entered the meadow he saw Miranda sitting under the tree. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all night. Frowning Cedric walked over to the tree

and sat beside her.

"Miranda is everything alright?" asked Cedric as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Miranda leaned against his chest and taking his hand in hers she replied "no. I just don't want you to leave Cedric".

Cedric pulled Miranda closer to him and rubbing her back gently he said "I wish I could stay but if I don't go my Father will shame into everything I do and he'd shame you

and I don't want him to do that to you".

Miranda listened to Cedric's words now knowing that the Royal Sorcerer Goodwin the Great could shame both her and Cedric. Clearing her throat she whispered "we'll never

have a chance to be together".

Letting go of Miranda's hand Cedric lifted her chin so their eyes met. "We have today" said Cedric as he brushed his lips off hers.

Miranda and Cedric spent the day wrapped in a lover's embrace expressing their love for one another not caring if someone saw them. And when the sun started to descend

from the sky they said their goodbyes promising eachother that they would see eachother in three years time.

End of Flashback.

Entering the castle grounds cedric made his way to the tower knowing all too well that tonight would be his last night in Enchancia.

Winifred hummed quietly to herself as she carved the roast chicken and served up the vegetables and potatoes. Looking at her husband Goodwin who was sitting at the table

she said "Cedric should be home soon".

Goodwin looked at his wife and nodded his head. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the back door opened and Cedric walked in.

Smiling Winifred hugged her son and said "just in time for dinner Ceddykins".

Cedric looked at Goodwin for a brief moment before taking the pate of food his Mother had waiting for him and said "thanks Mother but I think I'll eat it in my room".

Goodwin and Winifred ate their meal in silence each locked in their own thoughts. When their meal was eaten they went to their bedroom knowing what lay ahead in the

morning.

The next morning moved far too quickly as Cedric had feared. All of his belongings had been packed for him by his Father the previous day and as lunch approached he heard

a carriage pull up outside the tower.

Seeing tears well up in his Mother's eyes Cedric hugged her and said "don't worry Mother I'll be home in three years". Seeing her somewhat relieved Cedric whistled for his

raven Wormwood who flew to his shoulder and shook his Father's hand angry with him that he had ruined his life with stupid sorcery.

Climbing into the waiting carriage outside Cedric stroked Wormwood's head and left Enchancia heart broken.

**Any suggestions for the next chapter just leave it as a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

~ What Could Have Been ~

A/N - A big thank you to Luiz4200 for suggesting Sofia's Father Birk Balthazar to be introduced into this chapter.

Three years passed quickly and with having finished his sorcery training Cedric sat into a waiting coach anxious to get home to Enchancia. He hadn't changed much apart

from the two silver bangs that now hung against his forehead. Of course he wouldn't have the silver bangs if a fellow sorcerer called Greylock hadn't messed with his potion

causing it to explode in Cedric's face turning his black bangs silver.

Cedric relaxed against his seat and let his mind wonder. He had missed Miranda while he was away and was anxiously looking forward to seeing her again. Closing his eyes

he dozed off while his raven Wormwood nestled into the crook of his neck.

After a few hours the carriage entered the back gates of Enchancia Castle. Opening his eyes Cedric smiled when he saw the tower thankful he was home. As soon as the

carriage had stopped Cedric grabbed his bag and climbed out of the carriage and entered the tower kitchen where he was tackled by his Mother who had been anxiously

awaiting her son's return.

Letting go of her son Winifred looked up at her son's face and said "oh Ceddykins I'm so happy you're home but what happened to your hair?".

Smiling down at his Mother cedric said "I'm happy to be home too Mother and as for my hair, a fellow sorcerer in training called Greylock messed with my potion and it blew

up in my face causing my bangs to turn silver".

Winifred tutted and pouring two cups of tea she pulled a chair up for her son and said "have some tea Cedric, you're Father should be back from entertaining Prince Roland

soon".

Cedric laughed and asked "isn't he a bit too old for parlour tricks?".

Winifred smiled slightly before looking at her son and saying "Prince Roland got married to a princess the year you left but she died giving birth to healthy twins the year later

and one week ago King Roland died so Prince Roland is pretty upset".

Cedric nodded his head and said "I guess Prince Roland will be crowned king soon".

Winifred finished her tea and said "yes, tomorrow he's been crowned King Roland II and you'll be taking your Father's place as Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia".

Cedric rolled his eyes and standing up he said "I need to go to the meadow".

Knowing why her son suddenly wanted to leave for the meadow Winifred nodded her head and said "you go see her, I'll keep dinner warm for you".

Cedric felt angry when he finally entered the meadow. He didn't want to be a Royal Sorcerer for some spoiled brat. Sitting down under the tree he began to think of Miranda

wondering what she had done in the three years he was gone. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by two small hands grabbing his hand.

Startled Cedric looked beside him and saw a girl toddler with auburn hair and bright blue eyes smiling up at him.

"Sorry about that" said a man picking up the young girl. "Sofia's always getting into mischief".

Realising he wasn't alone in the meadow Cedric stood up and said "it's okay. Children will be children".

The man looked at Cedric. He hadn't seen him in Dunwitty before. Settling Sofia in the crook of his arm he said "you must be new to Dunwitty".

Shaking his head Cedric said "ah no I've been to Dunwitty a few times but my home is in the castle tower".

The man nodded his head and holding out his hand he said "well I'm Birk Balthazar and this is my daughter Sofia".

Not wanting to be rude Cedric shook Birk's hand saying "nice to meet you Birk I'm Cedric Goodwin".

"Are you a relative of Goodwin the Great?" asked Birk as he tried to settle Sofia who had begun to cry.

Irritated by the child's crying Cedric took out his wand muttered a spell and a ragdoll appeared in Sofia's arms which caused Sofia to stop crying and hug her doll sleepily.

Smiling Cedric looked at the ground and replied "I'm Goodwin the Great's son but i have been away for three years finishing my training in sorcery".

Birk was pleasantly surprised at how the young sorcerer had magically created the doll for Sofia and how she had stopped crying when she had hugged it. Clearing his throat

he said "well welcome home Cedric Goodwin and thank you for creating that doll for Sofia. She loves it".

"You're welcome" said Cedric quietly as he stroked Wormwood's head.

"Well we'd better get going, it's nearly time for Sofia's bedtime. I'll see you around Cedric and thanks again for Sofia's new doll" said Birk before he and Sofia left the

meadow.

Cedric watched them go and realising that it was getting late and that Miranda wasn't coming he walked home tired from the long day.


	6. Chapter 6

~ What Could Have Been ~

Birk didn't have far to walk before he reached the small cottage he shared with his wife Miranda and their daughter Sofia. Opening the front door Birk stepped into the

kitchen and saw Miranda serving up two bowls of stew.

"We're home Miranda" said Birk as he placed a sleeping Sofia in her crib.

Miranda smiled when she saw Birk and asked "what adventure did you two have today?".

Chuckling quietly Birk sat at the kitchen table before replying "Sofia met a Sorcerer in the meadow. When I picked her up she started to cry and this Sorcerer magically

created a doll for her and it stopped her crying".

Miranda felt her heart skip a beat and looking up from her stew she asked "did he have black hair and brown eyes?".

Birk looked at his wife and replied "I don't know about his eye colour but he did have black hair with two silver bangs hanging against his forehead".

Miranda ate more of her stew before asking "what was this Sorcerer's name?".

Finishing his stew Birk looked at his wife and said "Cedric Goodwin and to tell you the truth I didn't even know Goodwin the Great had a son".

Miranda stood up and running her hands through her hair she said "Cedric's home. Oh no he must have gone to the meadow thinking I'd be there".

Birk stood up and approached his wife who was clearly upset about the young Sorcerer's return. Slipping his arms around her he said "I'm guessing he was your boyfriend".

Miranda nodded her head and said "we were both in love but he had to leave to complete his training in Sorcery. He wanted to stay but was afraid his Father would hex me

so he left to protect me. We made a promise to wait for eachother until he got back, but three years is a long time. Then I met you Birk and fell in love with you".

Rubbing her back gently Birk said "you'll have to tell Cedric about us Miranda, I'm sure he'll understand".

Miranda relaxed against her husband's chest and whispered "I hope so".

As Cedric entered the tower kitchen he was met by his Father who patted his son on the back before saying "welcome home Cedric my son".

"So I'm to take over as the Royal Sorcerer tomorrow?" asked cedric as he sat down to eat his dinner.

Nidding his head Goodwin replied "yes, you'll be brought before our new king tomorrow to swear allegiance to the him at two pm".

Cedric nodded his head before eating his dinner and going to bed.

Winifred watched him leave before turning to Goodwin and saying "I told you this wasn't a good idea Goodwin".

"Winifred he has to grow up and accept responsibility. Being Sorcerer of Enchancia will help him do that" said Goodwin as he and Winifred retired to their bedchamber for the

night.


	7. Chapter 7

~ What Could Have Been ~

As Miranda prepared breakfast and fed Sofia memories of her last day with Cedric played in her mind. They had promised to wait for each other and then when Cedric

returned they would be together and she had just moved on forgetting all about him. True she had been lonesome when he'd left but her Mother wanted to see Miranda

married before she left this world so she married Birk Balthazar whom she had grown very fond of. Shaking her head Miranda thought of how Cedric would take the news that

she'd married while he was away.

"He'll be furious or he'll be understanding" whispered Miranda to herself as she placed two plates on the kitchen table.

Seeing Birk enter the kitchen Miranda sat at the table and said "I'll need the horse this morning Birk".

Birk nodded his head and sitting at the kitchen table he asked "do you want me to come with you?".

Miranda shook her head and replied "no it'll make things awkward. I have to do this alone".

"Okay then, I'll take care of Sofia" said Birk as he and Miranda continued eating.

When breakfast was finished Birk saddle their horse Mack and helped Miranda onto his back and watched as she rode to the tower knowing all too well the Sorcerer would not

be happy with being dumped the way he was.

Miranda's journey wasn't long and soon she was outside the castle tower. Climbing off the horse's back she tied the reins to a tree and knocked on the tower's door.

The door was soon opened by an elderly gentleman with a white beard who looked at her curiously before asking "can I help you miss?".

Miranda smiled and feeling butterflies in her stomach caused by nerves she said "excuse me sir but may I speak with Cedric?".

The elderly gentleman nodded his head and said "you can call me Mr. Goodwin, now if you wait out here I'll go and tell my son he has a visitor".

Miranda walked away from the door and waited. As she began to wonder how he'd take the news she heard the door open and then close causing her to turn around to find

Cedric standing beside her. He still looked the same apart from two silver bangs and his smile hadn't changed.

Feeling Cedric's arms slip around her pulling her into a gentle embrace Miranda said "I have something to tell you Cedric and I'm afraid of how you'll take it".

Cedric looked down at her and gently pulling away from her he asked "what is it Miranda?".

Miranda looked at the ground and taking a deep breath she looked at Cedric and said "I didn't wait for you, I got married and I have a daughter".

Cedric nodded his head but could feel the pain tearing at his heart. Miranda had moved on without him and what was worse she had married and had a child. Seeing the hurt

in his amber brown eyes Miranda said "I'm so sorry Cedric but my Mother wanted to see me married before she left this world".

Not wanting to upset Miranda Cedric cleared his throat and asked "so what's his name?".

Miranda looked back to the ground and replied "Birk Balthazar".

Cedric nodded his head remembering the meeting he had with her husband and daughter in the meadow the previous day. "This Birk, does he take care of you and your

daughter?" asked Cedric as he looked back at the house.

"Yes he does, he's a good man" replied Miranda quietly. Looking up at Cedric she saw his eyes focused on the ground. "I'm sorry Cedric" said Miranda as she choked back the

tears.

Cedric looked at Miranda but didn't make any gestures to comfort her. Instead he took her hand and led her over to the waiting horse and putting her on the horse's back,

Cedric untied the reins and said "go home and forget about me, I've already forgotten about you".

Miranda took the reins and seeing the look of anger on Cedric's face she left the tower and journeyed back to her cottage where Birk and Sofia were waiting for her. Although

she did wonder if she would ever see Cedric the Sorcerer again.

Later that Day -

Cedric knelt before the new king King Roland II and swore an oath to be faithful to the king and the kingdom as the new Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia he felt betrayed by the

people he trusted.

Goodwin the Great and Winifred the Wise watched their son from the back of the throne room both silent until Winifred glared at her husband and hissed "I hope you're

happy for causing him to leave this Miranda girl three years ago".

Goodwin looked at his wife and giving her an equal glare he said "I had to seperate Cedric and Miranda".

"Why?" asked Winifred angrily but keeping her voice quiet.

Goodwin looked at his wife and deciding to tell her what he saw in a vision he had three years ago he replied "begause in seven years Miranda Balthazar will be Queen of

Enchancia".

A/N - One more chapter left.


	8. Chapter 8

~ What Could Have Been ~

Three months later -

Enchancia Castle Tower -

Wormwood watched quietly as his master and friend Cedric Goodwin poured an icky black substance into the cauldron. Ever since the human Miranda had broke Cedric's heart Wormwood had noticed that Cedric had built an invisible wall around himself that showed his cold and cruel demeanour. He'd never let anyone break through the wall to rescue the kind and caring man he once was. Cedric had changed. Not wanting to dwell on it anymore Wormwood started to groom his wing feathers.

Cedric looked at the contents of the cauldron and sitting on his chair he thought of how he'd been hurt by Miranda.

Feeling his blood boil with anger Cedric stood up and approached the raven who had stopped grooming his wing feathers to look at him.

"You're my only friend Wormwood, you'd never hurt me. You're the only one I can trust and someday we're going to make everyone else pay for what Miranda did to me" said Cedric as he gave his raven an evil smile.


End file.
